


Just A Tease

by mautrino



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Couple, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/pseuds/mautrino
Summary: Rebecca decides to have a little fun with Shiki while he's playing video games. Safe to say he's eager to go along for the ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A bit newer to writing these steamy scenes, but decided to dive into it with Shicca after getting some great inspiration. Thanks for reading!

“Alright man, you cover me while I build up some protection.” 

Rebecca sent a warm smile to her boyfriend as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Yo, Bec! Wanna jump in on our squad? Weisz is being useless,” Shiki said with a roll of his eyes.

She could hear the man’s yell of disagreement even from his headset.

A soft chuckle escaped her. “That’s ok, Shiki, maybe later.”

“Ok cool!” he started, resuming focus on the game. “Alright already dude, what I can’t talk to my amazing girlfriend?” He sent Rebecca a wink and a sly smirk. 

A tingle traveled up her spine. Damn him, he knew just what that smile did to her.

Rebecca leaned against the counter and allowed herself to drink in the sight. She had to admit, he did look pretty damn good right now. Expression tight in concentration, brows drawn and adding to the intensity in his amber eyes, leaning forward slightly resting his forearms on his knees, dark locks messy yet tousled just right. Even the simple black tank he wore was clinging to him in all the right ways, showing off his impressive muscle that flexed with the simplest of movements adding to the tingles shooting up her spine.

Oh how she would love to run her fingers along those toned arms, maybe lead him into a lingering kiss…” 

A sudden explosion sounding from the television snapped her out of her thoughts. A hand coming up to her chest feeling the rapid beating of her heart. 

What did she come in here for again? Oh, that’s right a soda. Perfect choice now that she needed something to cool her down from her increasingly steamy thoughts.

Rebecca grabbed her drink of choice with a shake of her head and made her way over to the couch to sit next to the man who always seemed to invade her thoughts no matter what she did.

“Oh come on man! What are you even doing!” 

Another frustrated exclamation from Shiki made her shake her head with a fond smile. 

As much as she loved the goofy carefree side of her boyfriend, she couldn’t deny the simmering heat that was starting to build within her from the sight of his focused serious side.

Her eyes trailed from the chaos on the television, biting her bottom lip when they landed on his broad shoulders. Something so simple yet so captivating. Watching his shoulder blades bunch and flex as he was still leaning forward. Visible even underneath the thin cotton. 

Rebecca’s hand suddenly had a mind of its own and fingers came up to slowly trail up along his spine, feeling him tense at the unexpected touch. Shiki soon relaxed into her touch as her fingers continued to trail along the planes of his back.

Shiki took a quick glance back at her, an amused smirk on his lips.

She replied with a sly grin of her own. An unspoken confirmation between their shared looks. 

Her wandering fingertips drifted down towards the hem of his shirt, teasing at the warm skin of his lower back peeking out underneath. Rebecca bit her lip again as she caught a slight shiver run up his spine. 

She wondered, just how many of her touches he would be able to take before he succumbed to her?

This could be fun. 

Her palm came up to grasp Shiki’s shoulder, tugging on him lightly. He went willingly, sitting back against the couch. She gave him a quick kiss to the cheek when he was situated, making it seem as if that was her intent. He was still focused on his game, unsuspecting of her not so innocent thoughts.

Soft fingers flitted down his arm, tracing the curves of muscle. She always felt so safe and protected within Shiki’s strong arms, but she had no trouble admiring her boyfriend whenever she could.

He looked unfazed by these touches. Hmm, maybe she could turn it up a notch.

Rebecca started to rake her nails along his firm chest, slowly reaching lower and lower until she came dangerously close to the waistband of his shorts.

That definitely caught his attention.

She glanced back up at him through her lashes. His brows shooting up, amber eyes wide in question yet realizing the unspoken challenge in hers as she bit her lip continuing to trail her fingers along the thin band. She watched him take a large gulp, throat bobbing with the action as he nodded slightly, some heat starting to ignite in his eyes as he tried to focus on the game again.

Rebecca knew he was one for a good competition between them, and this one was too good to pass up.

Soft lips placed a lingering kiss to his jaw as her hand drifted down to trail along his thigh. Fingers ghosting above the soft material not quite touching him fully. She inched her way down his inner thigh, getting oh so close to her ultimate goal. She felt the faint hitch in his breath as she was placing light kisses along his neck. His body starting to shift uneasily beside her, yet legs spreading shamelessly to try and get her hand closer.

So, he wanted to push the limit too huh? She licked her lips at the thought.

Rebecca started placing faint kisses to his neck again, warm tongue coming out occasionally to trail behind her lips as her fingers continued their path along his waistband and thighs. Starting to hitch up his shirt with every pass.

She couldn’t help but noticed his hands had stilled on the controller, and the ever-growing bulge in his shorts. Much to her satisfaction.

“Huh? What? O-oh sorry, I got uh, distracted,” Shiki explained over the headset, trying to clear his throat. Hands resuming their actions.

The teasing actions were starting to get to him she could tell, but she craved more.

So she decided to get a bit bolder. 

After her hand trailed from the soft skin at his waistband, she placed it right over his growing clothed length. 

His body shuddered, unprepared for the sudden touch but welcoming it as his hips rolled up to try and chase her hand. She peeked up at him with lidded eyes to see he was still trying to focus on the screen but biting his bottom lip harshly to hold back the sounds she knew he was longing to make.

She couldn’t help her own low moan as her fingers softly gripped around the large hard bulge. The throbbing between her thighs increasing with every touch. 

It started off with faint touches, lightly ghosting over his covered cock. Feeling him getting harder by the second. Shiki’s body squirming beside her. Then she added a bit more pressure, fingers gripping around him to slowly stroke his rigid length over his shorts.

Shiki’s mouth fell open as he dropped his head against the back of the couch, hips making desperate thrusts against her hand for more friction, eyes falling closed for a few seconds.

It was enough for him to mess up whatever his teammate on the screen was planning.

“S-shit! Uh, m-my bad.”

Rebecca placed a kiss to the corner of his lips, making him lean forward to chase after her for more. 

Only to give him a wink in return before sliding off the couch onto her knees, settling in between his splayed legs.

She watched his amber eyes widen, taking another large gulp. Trying to look up at him innocently, but she couldn’t deny the heat that was continuing to grow low in her belly. Feeling the wetness in her panties as her thighs clenched together.

Rebecca’s hands smoothing over his thighs again as she caught him mouth, fuck, silently down at her. The heat back in his eyes, arousal evident right in front of her.

Then she couldn’t help herself. Her hand came up to grip him through his shorts, warm tongue tracing the length of him.

A sharp thrust of his hips followed the action, the muscle of his thigh tightening under her fingers.

Rebecca continued working him over the thin material for several more moments, only contributing further to the aching of her core. Her gaze was still locked on him, watching every twitch of his body. Struggling to keep his breathing steady so he wouldn’t give them away as he continued to hold his lip between his teeth.

Normally, they were both eager to bask in the joys and exuberance of their moments together, but watching as he tried to contain his pleasure was doing something amazing for her. 

Glazed amber eyes shot down at her when her fingers started tugging down his shorts. Raising his hips eagerly to help her get them off quicker. Rebecca didn’t hesitate and pulled off his boxer-briefs along with them, no longer wanting any more barriers and watching as his large erection sprung free. 

She licked her lips slowly at the sight. There he was, cock standing proudly throbbing and twitching all for her. 

Without pause, her fingers crept up to grasp the base of his thick cock. Warm mouth coming down over his head, tongue swirling around him slowly. 

“Fuck!” 

“A-ah, nothin’ I thought I saw someone, um someone come u-up behind you,” Shiki quickly explained to try and cover up his sudden exclamation. A decent attempt at best.

Rebecca’s mouth came off him for a moment, only to then place her tongue at the base of his hard length and trail it back up to his head, making it slicker so her hand stroked him with ease. 

Dipping back down onto his cock a little bit deeper caused his hips to roll up with a soft grunt. Her hand stroking the lower part of him in time with the bobbing of her mouth. Already tasting the leakings beads of precum on her tongue. 

She moaned lowly at the taste. Another snap of his hips had her other hand coming across his waist, pushing his shirt up further to admire the toned valleys of his abs before holding down his hips to keep him steady.

A faint muffled whimper from his throat had her locking her gaze with his, raising an arched brow. He knew who was in control right now.

She tried to make her movements slow and quiet so they couldn’t be caught over the headset. 

How naughty they were, doing such things just out of earshot, but she was getting caught up in the feel of him and the arousing heat of it all.

Abandoning caution, she took him deeper still, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

That was all it took.

“A-ah, shit! Sorry man gotta go bye!” Shiki exclaimed, uncaring about logging off and ditching his teammate as he ripped off the headset along with his shirt and allowed his head to fall further back on the couch. An unhindered moan tearing from his throat. Reveling in no longer having to hold himself back.

Now she could appreciate every one of his sounds that shot heat down to her core.

“Fuck, Bec,” he groaned, amber eyes falling shut, “your mouth feels amazing, wrapped around me so hot and tight.”

He gave a soft thrust up into her mouth when she moaned around his length in response to the heat in his words. They had always been a weakness for her as soon as the first time Shiki let them slip and he never shied away from using them to his advantage since. 

A hand was quick to fall on her head, threading his fingers into her hair. The other gripping his own dark locks.

He twitched on her tongue, her blue gaze clashing with his as they fell open again. The sight of him sitting there, chest rising and falling harshly, the tightening of the muscle along his toned torso, and the intensity reflected back at her in his sharp gaze was almost too much. Part of her wanting to just rip off the rest of her clothes and take him right here, but a larger part wanting to enjoy the sounds and reactions she was able to pull from him for a bit longer.

A rubbing of her thighs together did little to relieve the heavy throbbing of her core, but it would have to do for now.

Rebecca suddenly gave him a deep hard suck, a strangled gasp escaping him. Back arching up off the cushions slightly. 

Her warm mouth came back up as a soft palm gripped his base, tongue trailing the underside of his cock along the way to end up sucking on his head. Coming off him to place a faint kiss to his tip making him shudder.

“You’re so sexy, Shiki. I love seeing you like this.” Voice low and sultry, breath hot against his throbbing length as she stroked him slowly, prolonging his pleasure. Cock slick from her tongue and the precum that was dripping over her fingers.

“Fuck, Bec. Please…” 

He was already begging her. Pleading tone making the ache between her thighs increase even more. 

“Please what?” she whispered, teasing glint in her blue depths as she dipped down again to trace her tongue down from his base up along the pulsing vein on the underside of his thick cock to swirl around his leaking head. The salt of his precum collecting on her tongue.

Shiki took in a shuddering gasp, turning into a deep prolonged moan. “Just please, more! I’m,” he rasped, flushed chest heaving with more quick breaths, “I’m already so close.”

Rebecca moaned against him and quickly took him deep again, hands gripping his firm thighs and feeling the muscles tighten as she gave a hard suck.

His hand tightened in her blonde locks as he cried out. The other gripping the back cushion of the couch even tighter, his expression screwed tight in pleasure.

She loved these moments between them. When their passion just boiled over and they allowed themselves to get caught up in the heat of it all. Shiki’s expressive reactions like the one she pulled just now also played a large factor.

Her warm mouth and skilled tongue continued to bob up and down his hard length. A soft palm coming up to roll his balls gently, as her other hand trailing over his abs. Nails scoring the toned muscle, causing his hips to thrust up into her mouth, with a rumbling growl reverberating through his chest. 

His erection was pulsing. Heavy and thick on her tongue. She could tell he really was close. 

Oh how she was enjoying this, but she was getting eager to see his face drowning in ecstasy.

“You like this, babe?” 

“Nggh, fuck yes, you know I do!”

“Mmm, you feel so big and thick in my mouth… come for me, Shiki.”

She dipped down onto his length again, hand stroking the lower half of his cock. Crystal blue eyes locked onto his heated amber ones.

“S-shit, I can’t- Ah!” 

She felt his cock twitching as his body started to tighten.

“Nggh, Bec!”

Transfixed at the sight of him arching his back off of the couch, head digging back against the cushion as he came in her mouth. Hot and thick as he coated her throat and tongue with several spurts of his essence. 

She gave his cock gentle sucks, feeling a few sporadic twitches as he came down from his high. Removing her mouth from him to rub his thighs soothingly. Trailing up to his waist as she admired his sated form. 

Head lolled to the side, the rise and fall of his toned chest as he tried to catch his breath, dark hair mussed from running his hands through it, amber eyes half-lidded, glazed and unfocused.

She really did love seeing him like this.

Shiki’s gaze finally found hers again, giving her a lazy crooked grin.

“Holy fuck, Bec. That was amazing,” Shiki rasped.

“Yeah?” A smug smirk on her lips.

“Hell yeah, come here.” He reached out for her to pull her up back onto the couch till she was straddling his waist.

Rough palms held her face gently, “you’re amazing, I love you,” he whispered before bringing her down to kiss her deeply.

A moan escaped her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Threading her fingers through his soft hair. She was so easily addicted to everything about him, she just couldn’t get enough. Safe to say he felt the same way as he soon bit and sucked on her lower lip with a growl. His tongue finding its way into her mouth when she breathed out a sharp gasp.

His large hands traveled down to her full hips, gripping tightly as he brought her flush against him. The heat in her belly igniting again from the kiss. She knew her panties and flimsy cotton shorts had to be soaked from everything up to this point. The feel of Shiki’s hard body under her not helping in the slightest.

Warm lips tore themselves from hers to travel along her jaw, nipping at the soft skin at her neck. When he got to that sensitive spot he just knew drove her crazy, she couldn’t take it anymore and ground over his already hard again cock with a rough roll of her hips.

Wanton moans escaped both of them at the action. Shiki dropping his head in the crook of her neck.

“Fuck, you don’t know what you do to me, Bec.”

Rebecca nipped at the lobe of his ear before whispering, “then why don’t you show me.”

Shiki’s head came up quickly, headed amber piercing her gaze with a predatory smirk.

“I think I just might.”

He wound his arms around her fully before picking her up as he stood from the couch to head for their bedroom. A surprised yelp escaping her as she gripped onto his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist with an airy giggle.

Oh, she was definitely looking forward to seeing exactly what she did to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki and Rebecca enjoy a little more fun in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy part 2! Pure shameless smut with a touch of fluffy sweetness.

Shiki stumbled into the bedroom, dropping a giggling Rebecca onto the bed and falling heavily on top of her.

“Shiki!” she yelped, laughter still bubbling from her throat.

“What?” He looked back up at her trying to feign his innocence, but failing as his crooked smirk grew wider, hand trailing down her side. His fingertips ghosted over the soft patch of skin where her shirt had ridden up. Placing just enough pressure, making her flinch slightly at the touch.

“Ticklish are we?” he purred, propping himself up on the other elbow. His mischief growing as he watched her blue eyes grew wide.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, this?”

He didn’t give her a chance to reply before he suddenly sat up and straddled her, pinning down her thighs as his hands started tickling her sides relentlessly.

Rebecca’s shrieks of protest fell to her gasps and uncontrolled laughter as her hands grasped his arms in attempts to try and stop his tormenting fingers. His own bursts of laughter mixing in with hers. Body squirming underneath him.

Shiki finally relented and stilled his hands. Taking a moment simply admire her. Messy pale blonde locks spread around her, eyes fallen shut, a flush on her cheeks had worked its way down her chest, heaving as she fought to catch her breath. His heart warmed at the sight; so grateful he got to call her his.

Endless blue eyes fluttered open again as he bent down over her closely.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered between their lips, “I’m so lucky to have you, Bec.” Brushing away some strands that had fallen over her face.

Rebecca’s expression softened, a soft palm coming up to caress his cheek.

“I’m the lucky one,” she breathed in reply before grasping the back of his neck to seal her lips over his. Their eyes falling closed as she sighed deeply into the kiss. Shiki moaned in response, tilting his head to deepen it further.

The fire igniting between them quickly once again as eager lips soon broke off from hers to travel down her jaw, to the soft skin at the crook of her neck. A favorite spot of his, as it always seemed to make her melt in all the right ways. A searing tongue followed the slow languid kisses, reddening the skin with soft sucks. A sudden rough bite had a wanton moan escaping past Rebecca’s lips. Her hands came up to thread through his raven hair, grip tightening with every heated lap of his tongue on her sensitive skin.

She rolled her hips into his after another bite, causing him to growl into her neck. He could already feel the heat radiating from her delicious core, wetness seeping onto his throbbing arousal even through the thin flimsy material. Shiki didn’t waste a moment, attaching his teeth to her collarbone, his hand grazing up the side of her waist. The movement tugging up her shirt along with him. His head came up slightly, taking a moment to take in her hazy lustful gaze reflecting back at him.

“This needs to come off,” he rasped, a smirk quirking his lips.

Shiki barely gave her a chance to respond before pulling the rest of the shirt off and tossing it into some unknown corner of the room before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Pouring all his desperate need into it. He was grateful that they had stayed home today so she didn’t feel the need to wear a bra as a hand came up to grasp her bare breast. One less layer between them.

He swooped down to swallow her low moan, rough pads of his fingers suddenly pinching her pert nipple. Entranced as he watched her break their heated kiss and arch her back slightly off the bed to get herself closer to the touch. Shiki took the opportunity to place wet sloppy kisses down her throat and chest, reaching his goal and slowly licking over her other nipple before wrapping his lips around it as he massaged her other mound.

“Ah! _Ngghh_ ,” Rebecca groaned, throwing her head back into the comforter. Slender fingers continuing to rake across his scalp, adding to the pleasure that traveled down his spine and straight to his painfully aching erection. He could deal with it a while longer to make sure his girl was taken care of.

He continued to roll his tongue around her nipple, giving an occasional rough suck and faint nips. Then turning his attention to her equally supple breast to give it the same treatment. Rebecca’s soft gasps and moans kept increasing, much to his enjoyment, as her body continued to writhe under him. His large hand left her breast to trial back down her side until he came to the waistband of her shorts. Fingers feathering over her skin, muscles twitching under the touch as he played with the thin band. Her eager hips arching up to chase his teasing fingers.

“You want these off too, baby girl?” Shiki breathed, hot breath over her nipple making her shiver.

Another arch of her hips, “Please,” she whimpered.

He could almost taste the need in her tone, but he was eager to taste something even more delicious soon. Although, he couldn’t help the chance to tease her a bit more first. His hand came off the band and instead made its way down towards the front of her heat, fingers teasingly tracing down her covered slit. He tried to suppress a moan when he felt just how much she was enjoying herself, already feeling how saturated the material was from the faint touch.

Sharp gasps escaped her, grip tightening on his shoulders and he couldn’t help but admire the way her back arched again making her full breasts all that more enticing. Subconsciously rolling her hips into his hand for more friction.

He couldn’t take it anymore; gripping the material of her shorts and pulling her panties off together and down the length of her toned and shapely legs that he loved to have wrapped around him. Shiki threw them off the bed, letting them fall with the others as his rough hand slowly trail back up her slender leg, enjoying the satin smooth feel of her skin under his palm, the curves along her calf, up to the supple skin of her thigh where he gave it a squeeze.

“So fucking gorgeous,” he growled before sealing his lips to the other side of her neck. Feeling the vibration of her moan under his lips. Shiki gripped her hip tightly, reaching lower to grab her behind. The soft plush flesh spilling between his fingers. His tongue reached that soft spot behind her ear, pulling a high whine from her throat as wandering fingers inched down further towards her inner thigh, already able to feel the heat radiating from her glistening core. Rebecca’s hips canting up trying to direct his fingers where she wanted them. Needed them. The action making him smirk into her skin.

“Shiki,” she whined, voice high and needy. Her hands fisting the material underneath her.

He hummed in acknowledgment, continuing his heated kisses to her neck, nipping at her earlobe.

“More… please.”

Shiki licked the shell of her ear, “More of what?” he breathed, “Oh this?”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond, the tip of his middle finger teasing past her folds, not quite entering her just yet. The movements easy with the heavy slickness.

“ _Fuck_ , already so wet for me,” he purred into her ear.

“A-ah, yes!” she exclaimed, her hips chasing the movement of his finger.

He quickly came back down to latch onto her breast as his finger fully entered her. Humming around her nipple as he felt the immediate tight heat surrounding his finger, already imagining how that tightness will feel gripping his cock soon.

A long wanton moan slipped past her as another digit entered her, slowly slipping them in and out of her dripping core. Her hands came back up to tangle tightly in his hair, nails scoring along his scalp just right making him release her breast with a soft pop and a groan.

“You fucking drive me crazy, baby girl,” he rasped before rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over her clit.

“ _Nggh_ , Shiki!” Her walls immediately clenched around his fingers, arching her spine allowing him to seal his warm lips over her other breast easily. Shiki could tell she was already getting close to the edge, pulling off from her breast for a moment to watch as she continued to writhe and arch underneath him.

“I love watching you like this… come for me, Bec.” He added a third finger, speeding up his movements. Thumbing over her clit faster.

“Ah!” Her eyes quickly snapped shut, then she was falling. Clear over the edge, core gripping his fingers tightly, spine arching further off the bed. Shiki slowed his movements slightly, prolonging her release. Capturing her lips with his to swallow her moans as her body twitched and shook. Her fingers loosening their tight grip of his hair as she came down from her high, returning his heated kiss deeply. Rebecca slipped her warm tongue past his lips to tangle with his. Pulling deep groan from his throat between their lips when she sucked on his tongue.

Their heated gazes locked again when he broke the kiss. Chests heaving to catch their breath. A playful glint flashing through her blue eyes, leaning forward a bit to bite his lower lip. Damn, he loved all her little looks and she knew just how to use them. He kissed her nose before he flashed her a wink in return. A smirk growing on his lips as he started to make his way down her body with a series of warm open-mouthed kisses. His fingers still moving slowly within her, the action even slicker after her release.

He kept her gaze, watching as the playful glint faded into heated glaze again. His mouth and warm tongue trailing down her chest, across her toned waist, getting closer and closer to where his fingers were currently embedded. His other hand fondling her breast.

When he reached her core, Shiki couldn’t help his own groan at the sight. Glistening and dripping just for him. He slowly removed his fingers, hearing a whine of protest from Rebecca. Pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers to distract her for a moment. Amber eyes shot back up to her, her lidded gaze meeting his as he placed his fingers from her in his mouth.

Moans tore through both of them. Shiki’s amber eyes fell shut from the flavor of her. Sweet tang on his tongue, he couldn’t get enough. He swirled his tongue around his fingers trying to pick up every trace of her from them, sucking them clean. Hazy amber eyes opened again slightly as he sat up and pulled them from his mouth.

“ _Mmm_ , you always taste amazing. So fucking sexy.”

“You’re one to talk,” she rasped, her lustful blue gaze trailing over his form before catching his gaze again with her own smirk on her plush lips. His arousal twitched from her attention. He breathed an airy laugh before giving her another wink and not giving her a moment before dipping down and trailing the flat of his tongue along her slit and sealing his lips over her clit. He heard her breath in a shuddering gasp, surprising her with the sudden action. He just couldn’t wait and had to taste her directly, so addicted to the taste of her. Everything about her really, and he wouldn’t give that up for anything.

Rebecca’s hands flew down to grasp at his dark locks again, trying to pull him closer to her core, hips twitching up every time his warm tongue moved from her sopping entrance up to her clit. He placed his rough palms on her supple thighs, fingers gripping them tightly as she shamelessly spread them further to allow him even closer.

His hands moved back up to her breasts, grasping them with rough palms. Hard perky nipples slipping through his fingers as he tugged and rolled them as she liked, making her cries increase in volume and pitch. Continuing his movements of dipping his tongue into her entrance as far as it allowed, before flicking his tongue over her clit again in quick movements and sucking on it for a bit longer.

Rebecca suddenly came again, a loud cry of his name the only warning as her body tensed as she rode out the new wave of pleasure. He growled at the fresh intense flavor heavy on his tongue as he lapped slowly along her core, careful of her sensitive clit. Her movements slowed, gaze fallen closed as her hands fell back onto the bed, head lolling to the side, breaths sharp and quick. He absolutely loved watching her like this, sated from pleasure that he was able to bring her to. Filling him with a sense of pride.

His talented mouth came off her to place slow teasing kisses all along her inner thighs. As he let her catch her breath. Occasionally sucking on a soft patch of skin and lapping over the mark after. Hands coming down to her hips, thumbs brushing her skin tenderly.

“Shiki, please...” A whimper from her lips after several moments. His teasing kisses igniting her need once again. She was insatiable tonight, but he loved it.

His head came up from nipping along her soft thighs, “Please what?” he rasped with a lazy smirk, repeating her words from earlier back to her. Another high whine pulling from her throat. Smirk growing wider.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl. What do you want me to do?”

Her back arched up from the bed, hand running through her messy locks splayed over the sheets.

“Please Shiki, just fuck me already!”

His amber eyes widened a bit. Well, that was sooner than he expected, but who was he to deny his girl’s request.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he replied, throbbing cock already twitching at the thought of finally being inside her.

Shiki traveled back up her gorgeous body, placed searing kisses along the way, until he settled over her on his elbows and finally reached her lips. Capturing them in a slow lingering kiss, Rebecca eagerly reciprocating as her hands drifted down his sides and up along his toned back. He licked her bottom lip, kissing her deeper and grinding his hips into hers feeling the vibration from their moan on their lips as he saturated his thick cock from the wetness along her core.

He broke the kiss to catch her wanton gaze, “Ready?” he breathed.

In response, one of her hands came around to drag down across his chiseled torso, lower till she found and wrapped her soft fingers around his aching length. A moan tumbling from his lips when she stroked him slowly, thumbing the slit to spread the pre-cum that had been dripping down his cock since they started and giving him much needed stimulation. Rebecca positioned him at her entrance, gazing back at him, a fondness in her crystal blue depths.

“For you, I’m always ready,” she whispered, and with that, they took that final step.

Sharing a long groan as Shiki pushed forward slightly, thick long cock entering her tight heat. His head dropping down into the crook of her neck as he filled her to the hilt, stilling for several moments as he let her adjust. Reveling in the feel of her tight hot walls gripping his pulsing length, the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest in all the best ways.

He felt her hips start to roll against his, nails slowly scoring along the muscles of his back. He pulled his hips back slowly, groaning at the feel of her walls dragging along the length of his cock, pulling a whimper from her throat. Needing to hear more of those addicting sounds from her, Shiki started building up a steady pace, peppering along her jaw and neck with sloppy kisses.

“ _Shit_ , Bec, you feel so fucking good. So hot and tight around my cock.” Purring his words into her heated skin, faint traces of salty sweat on his tongue as it trailed after his lips. So addicting.

Rebecca cried out at his words after a rough thrust of his hips, nails digging further into his skin. “ _Nggh_ , you feel amazing inside of me too,” she breathed, turning her head slightly to whisper in his ear, “so big and thick, I love it.” Finishing with a bite to his sensitive lobe.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled, reverberating from his chest. He was always weak to her dirty talk, but he knew how to dish it right back.

Shiki suddenly switched up the pace, giving her sharp rough thrusts, the sound of their slapping skin mixing in with her sobbing gasps. Groaning lowly as her walls clenched along his cock, making the space tighter with every thrust.

He turned his head back towards her ear, “You were so hot and naughty, baby girl, sucking me off out there where others could hear.” He heard the hitch in her breath before she cried out after another rough thrust.

“I-I just couldn’t help m-myself,” Rebecca rasped, voice straining. Her hands traveling down to his lower back, feeling the muscles there contracting with every thrust of his hips, pulling him closer trying to get him to go deeper. “j-just like right now.”

Before Shiki had a chance to respond, she met one of his thrusts with her own sharp one, pushing on his chest till he got the signal and rolled them over. A deep groan escaped him at the new position, feeling himself slip deeper within her. Palming her ass to spread her wider.

Lidded amber eyes took a moment to trail over her form as Rebecca rode over him, nails scoring over his chest. From the way her silvery blonde tresses fell over her shoulder and flowed down her back, to the way her crystal blue eyes fell shut in pleasure, pleasured moans and soft whimpers tumbling from her pink kissable plush lips, the slope of her slender neck, the way her supple breasts heaved with every thrust, to her toned waist and the alluring curve of her hips that his fingers were gripping tightly, helping her movements drag along his cock. She was simply gorgeous, and he would never tire of the sight of the goddess above him.

A ragged moan tore from Shiki’s throat at a rough roll of her hips, “Nggh, you’re so beautiful, Bec. Fuck,” he rasped, grip on her hips becoming almost bruising.

Rebecca’s eyes fluttered open slightly, a lustful haze reflecting down at him. A faint smirk on her lips.

“You look pretty handsome yourself,” she breathed, another sharp thrust of her hips. Nails raked down the hard planes of his chest as the hot tight walls of her core squeezed all along his rigid cock, pulling a deep groan from his throat. Hips coming up to meet her thrusts. Shiki quickly gave her his own crooked smirk in return, catching her off guard with a harder thrust up of his hips.

She let out a choked sob as she fell over him. Forearms resting on either side of his head, hair falling to the side like a curtain on the side of their faces. Golden amber pierced crystal blue, his smirk growing wider at her whimper when he wrapped his strong arms around her fully and gave her more deep thrusts up. Breathing murmurs of his name between their lips.

She took advantage of her position and started placing messy kisses up along his firm jaw, slowing down her frantic thrusts. He lost himself in the feel of her fluttering walls dragging over his cock, groaning as her lips met his. The kiss slow and simmering as he continued to meet her thrusts with his own. Rebecca broke off the kiss, a look of adoration breaking through the lustful haze.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips, hand coming up to brush her thumb against his cheek gently.

Shiki’s expression softened, his own adoration reflecting back at her. Warmth spreading through his heart. He never got tired of hearing those words pass her lips. She was the first one to ever say that to him and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world each time he heard it.

He gave her a gentle kiss before flipping them back over onto her back. “I love you too,” he breathed, blue eyes piercing his as the pad of his thumb brushed over her bottom lip. He captured her lips again, humming as he resumed his slow and deep thrusts, his tongue pushing past her lips flicking the roof of her mouth. The simmering heat steadily increasing. Rebecca’s hands came around his neck bringing him flush against her, every point of their skin touching and adding to the addicting sensations.

Shiki swallowed her whimpers when he started giving her harder sharp thrusts, hips grinding together. More fluttering of her tight walls told him she was getting close. He could feel the increasing tingles in along his spine, his dripping length pulsing with every thrust into her core wanting him to fall over that edge, but he needed to bring her with him. He tore his lips from hers with a groan, needing to hear all of the sounds falling from her pretty mouth.

His head fell back into the crook of her neck, making her cry out when he increased his speed suddenly. He gave her neck slow licks and kisses as one of his hands traveled down her waist between them. Reveling in the way she clenched his throbbing cock tightly when his rough fingers rubbed over her clit.

“Ah! Yes, Shiki!”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled into her neck, thrusts rough and deep, “come with me, baby girl.” Finishing with a nip on her ear.

A few more deep thrusts and quick movements against her clit and she was crumbling underneath him. Another guttural cry of his name tore from her throat as her back arched high off of the bed and fingers gripped his hair tightly. His hand moved away from her core to wrap his arms around her arched back, holding her to his form tightly as his thrusts became desperate and stuttered. The feeling of her soaked heat gripping his cock was too much to take and he gladly followed her over the edge.

“ _Nggh_ , fuck! Bec!”

His own deep pleasured moan escaped his throat, cock pulsing and twitching with several thrusts as he filled her core. He gave her a few more shallow thrusts, giving her everything her had before stilling over her. Head resting in the crook of her neck as their chests heaved, trying to catch their breath. Her hands were slowly smoothing over the muscles of his back, placing a kiss to his neck before he unwound his arms from around her. Propping up on his elbows as he slowly pulled out of her. Both moaning softly at the action.

A lazy crooked grin spread on his lips when he caught her spent expression. Loving that he could get her to this completely sated state. His fingers brushing away some sweaty strands from her forehead.

“That good, huh?”

She rolled her eyes playfully with an airy laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him down for a lingering kiss. He breathed her in and sighed into the kiss before rolling onto his side, pulling her soft form against him. He knew they had to go clean up soon, but he couldn’t help but want to stay in this moment a bit longer. He broke the kiss, gazing back at her with such fondness. Hand coming up to caress her cheek.

“I love you so much, Bec,” he whispered between their lips. Feeling the statement with his whole heart.

She gave him a warm smile, her own hand came up to rake through his damp strands, “I love you too, Shiki. Always,” she replied softly before closing the space between them again for another slow deep kiss.

Their life together was everything he could ask for, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
